Businesses are constantly evolving and as a business continues to grow, an existing interface between different systems can tend to experience performance and capacity issues, especially upon the addition of a new business that is to be supported by the existing interface. Given that not every application within the interface can accommodate changes that enhance performance and/or improve capacity, it becomes critical to resolve such issues without causing any disruptions in the business. As such, there is a need for a business to provide a cost-effective way to enhance performance without impacting those applications unable to accommodate the necessary changes.